Tranches de Vie
by catangels4
Summary: Gajeel et Levy sont maintenant parents. Et ça c'est tout un art qui donne lieux à des séries de situations comiques! Séries de OS plus ou moins longs, sans une réelle suite logique, juste chronologique. Il devrait y en avoir 15 à 18 normalement!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Le tout premier !_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

**XXX**

Levy posa son livre et baissa les yeux vers son ventre incroyablement gonflé. Le petit haricot venait de donner un coup de pied ! Il ne tarderait plus à pointer le bout de son nez, elle était largement arrivée au dernier mois de grossesse. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Parce que bon, c'était peut-être merveilleux de sentir ce petit truc qui poussait lentement dans son ventre, mais les 40kilos en trop, les improbables fringales nocturnes (les tartines beurre/chocolat/pain/fromage étaient un vrai régal d'ailleurs) et les nausées matinales, elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Et puis même, son dos lui faisait mal, elle avait l'équivalent d'un lac dans les chevilles et des sautes d'humeur à terroriser n'importe qui à la guilde…Ça commençait à bien faire !

La jeune femme s'assit à grand peine sur le confortable canapé couleur chocolat et posa son livre sur la pile qu'il y avait à coter d'elle. A peine eu-elle posait les pieds sur le sol que Gajeel apparut dans le salon, sa crinière noir pleine de moutons de poussières.

« -Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?demanda-il de sa voix un peu bourru

-Oui, de marcher !répondit son épouse en souriant un peu, enfilant ses pantoufles

-Ah nan ! Le docteur a dit que tu devais rester allongée !

-Il faudra bien que je me lève pour aller accoucher à l'hôpital !

-Je te porterais. Maintenant rallonge toi ! »

La petite mage soupira en souriant. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Gajeel suivait toute les recommandations de leur docteur et veillait particulièrement à ce que sa grossesse se passe bien. Il se comportait en véritable poule avec elle (même s'il ne l'aurait avoué sous aucune formes de tortures, faut pas déconner non plus). Il la bichonnait beaucoup et c'était en même temps lui qui avait préparé la chambre pour le « p'tit haricot », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, ne connaissant pas son sexe. Et, pour éviter de se faire ratatiner à coups d'encyclopédie, il l'avait même laissé gagner à la bataille des prénoms ! Depuis leur mariage, il y environ 11 mois et demi, il avait « changé » avec elle. Il se faisait plus doux et moins brute. Il parlait même au ventre rond de sa compagne de temps à autre. Mais seulement quand ils étaient ensembles en fait (eh, il avait une réputation de gros dur à tenir lui !).

Levy sentit alors une douleur horrible lui tordre le ventre avec violence, en même temps qu'un liquide coulait en flot le long de ses jambes, arrosant copieusement le parquet.

« -G-Gajeel !s'exclama-elle en se tordant en deux. P-Prend le sac, j-je crois que c'est le moment-là ! »

Elle vit les yeux de son mari se remplir de panique et il partit dans la seconde qui suivit en direction de la chambre, manquant de se ratatiner la gueule dans les escaliers. Levy essaya de respirer profondément comme on le manuel de Ma grossesse en forme le lui avait appris…Ouais bof. Ca marché pas trop en fait, elle avait toujours aussi mal. Un violent coup la fit ployer une nouvelle fois.

« -Oui oui c'est bon on va te faire sortir !pensa-elle en grimaçant un peu, essayant d'enfiler son manteau »

Elle entendit Gajeel revenir au salon avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphant prenant la fuite. Il l'attrapa, la pris dans ses bras et sortit en trombe de la maison, direction l'hôpital, répétant sans arrêt « vite vite vite vite vite ! » ! Ne paniquez surtout pas, que lui avait dit le médecin ! Ah ! Il était mignon lui ! Il paniquait s'il en avait envie et l'autre abrutie en blouse blanche n'avait rien à en dire !

Les hopitaux, c'est assez glauque dans le principe. Mais alors les salles d'accouchement, c'est carrément morbide, pensa Gajeel en regardant autour de lui avec un petit frisson. Faudrait vraiment penser à revoir un petit peu la décoration parce que là. Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau sur sa femme qui, vêtue d'une très seyante charlotte en plastique et d'une blouse qui ne couvrait que le devant (à quoi elle servait cette connerie d'ailleurs ?), les jambes en hauteur sur une plate-forme, se tenait le ventre. Trop tard pour une péridurale, avait déclaré le médecin accoucheur. Il allait falloir sans !

« -Monsieur ?demanda la sage-femme. Comptez-vous sortir ou bien assistez-vous à l'accouchement

-C'est quoi c'te question débile ?! Bien sûr que je reste ! Croyez que je vais la laisser toute seule !?

-Oh très bien ! Enfilez cette blouse et restez bien à coter d'elle, elle aura bien besoin d'un peu de soutien… »

C'était quoi cet air sombre avec lequel elle disait ça ? On aurait dit que sa petite fée allait se faire littéralement vidée en étant vivante. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible ! Il regarda Levy qui était déjà en sueur, mais qui garder le sourire.

« -Vous êtes prêtes ?demanda gentiment le médecin. Pas trop mal ?

-Non non ça va !répondit la concerné avec un petit sourire tordu »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des hurlements de douleur résonnait dans toute la salle (et dans tout l'hôpital aussi, accessoirement, sans doute), faisant vibrer les fenêtres. Gajeel avait la main droite prisonnière d'un étau de fer qui se trouvait être la petite main gracile de sa femme. Celle-ci, qui, d'habitude si douce et si polie avec tout le monde, hurlait les pires ignominies à la sage-femme et au médecin qui ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre attention, répétant à qui mieux-mieux « Allez-y poussez poussez poussez poussez poussez ! »

« -**AaAAAAAaaaaah putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**hurla Levy en continuant de pousser et de broyez la main de son cher et tendre. **Mais vous voyez pas que je souuuuuuffre ?! Sortez le de lààààààààà ! Ca passeras jaaaamaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Allez le chercheeeeeer ! »**

Bizarrement, Gajeel n'osait pas trop lui dire des trucs du style « ça va aller » ou bien « chuuuut mais cris pas ! ». Non, là, il était plus préoccuper par ce qu'il voyait de là où il était. Et le spectacle était pas des plus appétissants. Et en plus, il avait mal à la main comme pas possible. Mais bon, vu comme la future maman avait l'air de souffrir (et avait pas l'air de bonne humeur là maintenant tout de suite), il préférait fermer sa grande bouche. Par sécurité. Juste au cas où.

Un moment plus tard, qui parut interminable à l'un comme pour l'autre, bébé Haricot poussait son premier petit cri pas si petit que ça.

« -Félicitations Madame, Monsieur !s'exclamèrent les deux autres en présentant un petit quelque chose tout rose et collant et qui hurler à s'en vider les poumons »

Et là Levy, épuisé, les cheveux en batailles, rouge comme une tomate et en sueur, lâcha enfin les doigts, maintenant tout cassés de son époux, pour regarder avec des cœurs dans les yeux son petit bébé à elle (et à lui aussi). Une petite fille. Mais pas le temps de s'extasier, fallait encore expulser le placenta !

Gajeel regarda la petite avec de la tendresse plein les yeux (mais trop visible quand même) en se disant que c'était bon, le bonheur doubler de galère allait commencer. Et là sa première mission c'était de couper correctement le cordon ombilical. Et après faudrait accueillir tous ces blaireaux de la guilde….

Bon ! C'était fait, Bébé Mousseline avait était présenter à tout le monde, était passé de bras en bras (ce qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement), les cadeaux de félicitations avaient était tous chargés et ramenés dans l'appartement et les deux femmes rameutés à la maison ! Levy avait bien récupérée de son accouchement, que le corps médical avait qualifié de très facile (le dernier à avoir dit ça c'était pris un vase dans la gueule. Un accident. Parait-il) et était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, après avoir promis que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle accoucher.

« -Voilà ta nouvelle maison !fit-elle avec une voix gaga en entrant dans l'appartement, son bébé dans les bras, suivit de près par Gajeel qui se tapait tous les bagages

-Je veux pas te vexer mais elle en a un peu rien à foutre.

-Pff n'importe quoi ! A quoi tu vois ça ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle dort ? »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les pleurs de la petite résonnèrent dans la pièce, d'abord assez faible puis de plus en plus fort. Non, elle ne dormait plus là.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Evitez de se prendre le vomi aussi._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Pour le premier chapitre j'en ai oublié de faire mes petits shows de début ! Honte à moi c'est inadmissible !**

**Donc je reviens avec une petite série de OS (petite petite…J'suis mignonne moi…) et cette fois sur Fairy Tail ! J'avais lu quelque chose de ce genre mais avec Luxus et Cana (j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur…Si vous la trouvez, dites le moi !) et comme ça m'avait bien pus, ben je me suis lancer. Oui je suis influençable je sais. Oui c'est pas bien raisonable vu le nombre de fictions que j'ai en cours, je le sais…Maiiiis je m'éclate comme je peux !**

**XXX**

En général un bébé, dans les premiers mois de sa vie, ça ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit. Mais vraiment pas beaucoup. Et Mousseline, elle, ne faisait pas défaut à cette règle, loin de là même ! Non, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne dormir qu'une heure, de brailler pendant vingt minutes ou plus, et ensuite se rendormir pour recommencer le même manège une heure plus tard. Toutes les nuits. Tout le temps. Sans un seul jour de repos. Et elle hurlait fort…Et longtemps. En fait elle hurlait jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents la prennent pour la border un peu. Et après il y avait un peu de répit. Les deux époux commençaient à ressembler à deux zombies en manquent de cervelle fraîche (Luxus ne se privait pas de le leurs faire remarquer, à la guilde)….

Levy avait pris l'habitude de s'accorder de toutes petites missions de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas trop perdre la main et de se « reposer » un peu (mais elle revenait vite, trop inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à son bébé quand elle était absente) (comme si Gajeel ne pouvait pas tout gérer comme un grand !) et le chasseur de dragon restait chez eux pour tenter de se reposer avec une petite sieste entre deux changement de couches/biberons et câlins. Autant dire qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Et que ça donnait souvent des situations mouvementées… !

Gajeel se frotta lentement les yeux en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes et ses épis avaient doublés de volume et de nombre, lui donnant l'air d'un hérisson effarouché. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormie de la nuit, puisqu'il était seul pour s'occuper du bébé. Et celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de dormir toute seule. Non, cette nuit, elle dormait avec papa ! Et elle était où maman d'ailleurs ?! Maman elle était en mission…

« -Et maintenant elle dors comme une bienheureuse !pensa le chasseur de dragon en se penchant au-dessus du berceau pour regarder la petite qui dormait profondément, sa tétine dans la bouche. Tant mieux, ça me laisse le temps de me reposer un peu avant de lui donner son biberon. »

Il allait le préparer tout de suite d'ailleurs, ce serait toujours ça de fait. Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sortit un biberon propre et luisant. Il plongea la main dans une boite de lait en poudre….Pour découvrir qu'elle était vide. Bon. Où étais rangé les autres boites de lait…Ah oui, dans le buffet ! Qui étais dans le salon, juste à coter du berceau de Mousseline. Retenant un grognement, Gajeel retourna au salon et, avec toute les précautions du monde, essaya d'ouvrir une des portes de buffet. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un petit « clac » qui résonna dans la pièce. La respiration coupée, Gajeel ne bougea plus d'un cil, attendant. Il entendit un petit bruit venant du lit et puis plus rien.

« -Ouf…pensa-il avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Putain de buffet, je vais huiler ses portes dès que possible ! »

Il parvint finalement à attraper une boite de lait en poudre et retourna dans la cuisine, laissant les portes de buffet ouvertes, histoire de ne pas tenter le diable. Bon. Le lait était pris. Il attrapa a dosette et commença à compter le nombre de cuillère qu'il mettait dans le biberon avant d'ajouter de l'eau. Il ferma le biberon et se mit à secouer…Le problème était qu'il s'était contenter de poser la tétine sur le haut du biberon et malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur le sommet…La tétine était partit et tout le mélange lui était arrivé dans la figure.

« -Connerie de machin de mes deux !pesta-il entre ses dents en s'essuyant la figure avec un torchon qui trainait à coter. On n'a pas idée de faire des trucs aussi con ! Allaiter au sein c'est plus simple ! »

Mais Levy avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas allaiter au sein, et lui avait pas grand-chose à en dire…

« -Faut que je me dépêche, elle va pas tarder à se réveiller…pensa Gajeel en recommençant la manœuvre »

Il prit soin de bien fermer le biberon avant de le secouer comme un bourreau pour ensuite le mettre dans le chauffe biberon. Voilà qui était fait ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux charbons retourna dans le salon. Pile à temps puisque miss Mousseline se réveilla en couinant à ce moment-là.

« -Eh ben alors miss ? On est de mauvais poil quand on se réveille ?lui demanda son père avec un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer un peu »

La concernée lui répondit par des petits pleurs, s'agitant dans les bras paternels. Elle avait faim, elle ! Et elle aimait pas attendre. Gajeel la berça quelques minutes avant d'aller voir si le biberon de mademoiselle n'était pas prêt, parce qu'elle commençait à donner de la voix. Il sortit le biberon, l'essuya et fit tomber quelques gouttes sur son poignet pour vérifier la température. Pile poil ! Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance avec ce foutue truc ! Il s'assit sur une chaise et appuya la tétine contre la bouche de sa fille qui se mit à téter avec appétit, ses touts petits doigts posaient sur le biberon. Gajeel en profita pour l'observer encore une fois.

« -Bon, au moins c'est sûr ta bien les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens !dit-il à voix haute, comme si elle pouvait le comprendre. Et ta les mêmes yeux que ta mère, au moins un truc qui ne s'est pas perdue ! J'me demande quel genre de magie tu vas utiliser ? Celle des mots ou bien tu utiliseras l'acier ? J'ai hâte de voir tiens ! Eh ! Doucement, mange moins vite, j'vais pas t'enlever le biberon de la bouche ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi gloutonne… ! »

En guise de réponse, la petite se contenta d'agiter ses petites jambes couvertes, s'agrippant encore plus à sa tétine, faisant sourire son père qui la redressa un peu.

« -Ayé, tout finit le biberon !s'exclama le chasseur en agitant l'ustensile vide »

Il le posa sur le comptoir et commença à marcher en long et en large de la cuisine, sa fille contre son épaule. Il attendait qu'elle fasse son rôt quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de liquide coulait contre son épaule. Petite minute de réflexion avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle avait régurgité une petite partie du lait sur lui.

« -Oh non…soupira-il en la mettant face à lui pour la regarder. Tu ne peux pas prévenir hein ! »

La bouche dégoulinante de lait, le bébé se contenta de le fixer…Avant de dégobiller encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci droit sur le visage de son père qui eut tout juste le temps de se pencher sur le coter, esquivant le liquide fort peu appétissant qui atterrit droit sur…le pauvre Lily qui venait d'arriver.

« -Oups, désolé Lily !fit Gajeel avec un petit sourire gêner

-Ce n'est rien….répondit l'Exceed en soupirant profondément »

Mousseline s'agita un peu dans les bras de son père. Bon, il attendait quoi pour l'essuyer ?

XXX

**Voici la fin de ce deuxième OS ! Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3: _**Conaissance de tous**

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Heyyy tout le monde! Non, je n'ai pas "abandonner" ce topic (ce serait le comble)! Mais avec la rentrée j'ai eu du boulot sur le feu, donc j'ai un peu laisser le temps filer en le regardant, béate, une tasse de compote dans la main et un cookie dans l'autre...Hurm...Je m'égare là, non?**

**XXX  
**

"-Oooh qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignooonne!s'exclama Mirajane, des petits coeurs roses flottant autour de sa tête tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant

-Normal, c'est ma fille.répondit Gajeel avec orgueil"

Levy sourit et regarda Mousseline. Elle avait installée la petite sur une table de la guilde et celle-ci, tout en mâchouillant allégrement son doudou chéri, regardait les visages plus ou moins familier autour d'elle avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Presque tout les membres de la guilde l'avait déjà vu, mais quand elle venait tout juste de naitre. Et depuis, cinq mois c'était écouler!

C'était sa mère qui avait décider de l'emmener faire un petit tour à la guilde, pour qu'elle puisse voir sa "deuxième maison". Gajeel avait beaucoup bougonner mais c'était, au final, laisser convaincre. Comment pouvait-il refuser quelque chose à sa crevette quand elle lui faisait ses yeux doux, hein?! Mais il continuait de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la guilde, des exclamations de joie avait salué leur arrivé et tout le monde s'était regroupé en rond.

"-C'est fou ce que ça pousse vite à cet âge!fit Lucy, qui elle-même avait le ventre bien rond

-Tu crois qu'il grandiras comme ça aussi?demanda Natsu en posant un doigt sur le ventre de sq compagne. Oh,j'lai sentis bouger!"

Lucy sourit un peu tandis que le mage de feu se mettait à genoux pour enlacer son ventre, des petits coeurs autour de la tête, sous le regard blazer de Grey qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son "ami" pouvait être aussi gaga. Ok, c'était mignon les bébés m'enfin quand même!

"-Vous savez quel genre de magie elle utilise?demanda Juvia qui faisait des coucous à Mousseline, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Non pas encore.répondit Levy en lui rendant son sourire. Mais on attend avec impatience de le savoir.

-Pourquoi vous avez attendu aussi longtemps pour l'emmener?!fit Lisanna avec une petite moue. On attendait que ça nous!

-C'est Gajeel qui ne voulait pas!répondit Levy en désignant son époux. "Pas question que tout ces abrutis abrutissent ma mini-crevette!" qu'il disait.

-C'est pas sympa Gajeel!"

Le concerner lui envoya un regard noir et se concentra sur sa fille, qui avait rouler, on ne sait pas comment, sur le ventre et redressait sa petite tête pour mieux voir autour d'elle. Enfin, elle regardait plus en direction de Erza, dont les longs cheveux rouges semblaient la fasciner tout à fait. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et cru que le bébé était intéresser par son fraisier. Elle prit donc une fraise et le lui donna. Mousseline la goûta, décida que c'était fait pour voler et, avec un joyeux "cabouuu" envoya le fruit s'écraser sur la tête de Natsu.

"-Qui à fait ça?!s'exclama le chasseur en se redressant aussitôt, plus furieux que jamais. Grey, j'parie que c'est toi!

-On accuse pas les gens sans preuve l'alumette!répondit le mage de glace, attabler plus loin

-Y a que toi pour me balancer une fraise mangée sur la tronche! Viens t'battre!"

Grey ne se le fit pas dire deux fois! Il se leva et, tout en balançant sa veste au petit bonheur la chance, se jeta sur Natsu pour entamer une énième bagarre. Erza, qui n'avait pas spécialement apprécier de se prendre une veste au visage, ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, tout en leur intimant de se calmer. Une table lancer avec trop d'enthousiasme incita Elfman, Cana et Max à se joindre à eux.

"-Arrêtez!s'exclama Makao, esquivant les projectiles. Vous avez pas honte de vous battre devant un bébé?!"

Il ne tarda cependant pas à se joindre à eux...

"-De quoi c'est partit?demanda Mirajane avec un petit sourire sur le visage

-D'une fraise que la miss à lancer on ne sait où...répondit Luxus, installer dans un coin. Ils sont pires que des gamins ceux-là...Bonne chance à toi Lucy!

-Merci...répondit la constellationiste avec un soupir, priant pour que son bébé ne soit pas aussi bagarreur que son père"

Levy rit un peu nerveusement en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, histoire de lui apporter un peu de soutien. Gajeel, lui, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui désigna les bagarreurs d'un doigt.

"-Assure-toi d'être toujours plus forte que ces imbéciles!dit-il gravement

-Abwaa!répondit Mousseline en lui touchant le nez à deux mains

-Gajeel!fit Levy avec autorité. Ne lui donne pas des idées de bagarres alors qu'elle ne sait même pas encore parler!

-Et pourquoi pas? Faut la préparer à ce monde de brute, crevette!"

Levy soupira fortement au surnom et prit son bébé qui tendait les bras dans sa direction.

"-Tu as déclencher une sacrée pagaille tu sais?dit-elle en la calant contre sa hanche"

Mousseline ne prit même pas la peine de répondre (pour peu que ses gazouillement soit des réponses...) et tenta plutôt d'attraper la bouteille d'alcool poser non plus. Levy poussa un cri en voyant que Luxus et Gajeel avait commencer à se battre (enfin, Gajeel essayait de frapper Luxus qui se contentait d'esquiver les coups).

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?s'exclama-elle en s'éloignant, pour protéger sa fille des projectiles

-Eh bien Luxus à dit à Gajeel "heureusement pour ta fille qu'elle ne te ressemble pas, elle serait mal barrer dans la vie", ou quelque chose comme ça...répondit Mirajane, cachée derrière le bar pour ne pas se prendre encore un projectile ou un être humain dans le visage"

La petite mage des mots resta quelques secondes à ne rien dire, puis elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de plus...calme, poser? Non bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle tire le gros lot!

Gajeel, bien loin des pensées de sa chère et tendre, continuait de tenter de massacrer le mage de rang S aux cheveux blonds, qui avait OSER lui dire que sa fille, sa prunelle, sa mini-crevette chérie, ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle lui ressemblait! Et il ne laisserait personne en douter!

Du haut du premier étage, le Maitre observer la scène, un immense verre d'alcool à côter de lui. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie d'intervenir pour cette fois. Ils finiraient bien par se calmer tout seul.

"-Mais tout de même...pensa-il. Penser qu'une toute petite fille qui ne peut pas encore marcher est l'objet de toute cette agitation...Ca promet pour la suite!"

XXX

**Voilà! Un peu plus banal que les autres, mais j'avais envie de raconter un peu la première visite officielle de bébé Mousseline à la guilde!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Papaaaaa? Non, mamaaaaa!**

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Allez je m'y remet vite vite vite avant que la flemme ne me revienne... Mais je vous préviens: le troisiè!e trimestre veut souvent dire "BOOOOOOOSSE" donc ne vous attendais pas à ce que je vous ponde des chapitres longs ET bons tout les jours...**

**Ah et je veux expliquez quelque chose: Si bébé crevette s'appelle Mousseline, ce n'est pas à cause de la purée (j'ai tilté y a pas longtemps en plus). Ce nom fait référence au surnom que marie-Antoinette avait donner à sa fille ainée, Marie-Thérère de France, dite Mousseline la Sérieuse! Je trouve que ce prénom est beau, il appelle à la légèreter...!**

**XXX**

Au bout de presque dix mois d'existence, Mousseline, peut presser dans la vie, c'était enfin décider à dire son premier mot. Qui avait était "papa", pour le plus grand bonheur du chasseur de dragon d'acier qui l'avait serrer à l'étouffer dans ses bras. Levy, bien qu'un peu déçue de ne pas avoir était la référence du premier mot de son bébé, avait était très heureuse aussi. Et puis elle s'était consoler en se disant que maman n'était pas si éloigner de papa, et que ce mot là n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Que nenni ma bonne dame, que nenni... Au il du temps, la petite avait appris d'autres mots comme "chat" pour Lilly, "doudou" pour sa peluche chérie, "guili" quand elle voulait jouer, "Lususs" pour désigner le chasseur de dragon de foudre (celui-ci avait pas mal râler sur la déformation de son prénom mais bon...Avait-il le choix? Non? On est d'accord), "tata" pour le plus grand bonheur de Mirajane et "bibi" pour son biberon, et bien d'autre encore...! Mais "maman", ça ne faisait pas encore partie de son répertoire et Levy commençait à sérieusement désespérée! Et ce n'était pas Gajeel, qui pourtant essayer chaques jours, qui allait la rassurer.

Installée dans sa chaise haute chérie, entre un pilier et une table de la guilde, Mousseline observer sa mère qui lui faisait face, une liste à la main.

" la mage des mots. Récapitulons. Tu as appris à dire "pain", "Lucy", "Nasu", "pipi" et "bière"...  
-Pain pain!répondit la petite fille

-...Alors quand est-ce que tu va te décider à dire maman?"

Oui, Levy craquait. Elle en pouvait plus. A force de répéter "dit ma-man" à longueur de journée, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait disjoncter!

"-C'est pas compliqué pourtant! Dit Ma-man!

-Papa!

-Non! Maman!

-Papaaa!

-Maaa-maaaan!

-Nion! Papa!"

Et bornée en plus cette petite! Décidément, nul doute que Gajeel était son père...Alors qu'elle allait entamer un énième essaie, Levy vit Gajeel arrivée vers elles et, tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser, fit:

"-Alors, comment elles vont mes deux crevettes?

-Papaaaa!répondit Mousseline avec tout l'amour du monde, en tendant ses petits bras vers le brun

-Bwaaaaaah!fit Levy en éclatant en sanglots désespérer sous le regard choquer et surpris de son mari. Elle ne m'aime paaaaas!

-Mais bien sûr que si, Levy!dit Lucy avec un petit sourire gêner, pour la rassurer. Elle diras maman quand elle se sentira prête, c'est juste trop tôt pour elle!

-Mais hier elle à dit "pied-de-biche"! C'était un peu écorcher mais quand même!

-Ah...oui..."

Levy repartit de plus belle en sanglots, disant qu'elle était un être invisible pour son bébé chéri qui ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle pouvait mourir tout de suite, parce que de toute façon son coeur saignait déjà! La constellationiste essayait bien de la consoler mais, débordée par la tâche et par son imposant ventre, elle finit par faire signe à Gajeel de venir faire un ou deux calins à sa femme. Celui-ci posa Mousseline sur le sol pour ensuite venir vers sa chérie.

Mousseline, peut préoccuper par l'éffusion de larmes qu'elle provoquait, se redressa sur ses petites jambes et commença à se promener un peu partout.

"-Elle ne m'aime paaas!continuez de chouiner Levy, accrocher à Gajeel comme un noyer à une bouée

-Mais bien sûr que si crevette!répliqua la dragon slayer en lui tapotant le dos. Elle va finir par le dire ne t'en fait pas!

-La vie est une chienne, je ne peux même pas me faire aimer de mon propre bébé...! Bouuuuh...

-Mais siiii..."

Lucy regarda les deux amoureux avec un petit sourire et se mit à chercher Mousseline des yeux. Celle-ci s'était aventurer du côter de Luxus. Et celui-ci n'était visiblement pas dans un bon jour car, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un verre à la main, il fixait un point dans le vide. En sentant une petite main l'attraper, il baissa vivement les yeux en soulevant aussitôt sa jambe, dévoilant Mousseline qui y était rester accrocher. Et visiblement, celle-ci n'appréciait vraiment pas de se faire soulever comme ça quand elle n'avait pas envie de jouer. De plus, l'expression plus que mauvaise du blond lui fit visiblement assez peur.

"-Bouiiiiiiin!cria-elle en pleurant. Mamaaaaaaaa!"

Le temps s'arrêta pour la petite mage des mots aux cheveux bleus qui, les yeux encore tout mouillés de larmes de désespoir, leva les yeux en direction de sa fille, toujours bien accrocher à la jambe de Luxus, braillante. Et, en un quart de seconde, elle se jeta sur elle et la serra à l'étouffer, à genoux sur le sol, devant les yeux surpris de Luxus, qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

"-Elle à dit mamaaaaaaan!s'exclama Levy en recouvrant sa fille de baiser et en la berçant un peu

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?finit par demander Luxus, perdu

-Oh rien.répondit Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Sans le savoir tu as juste rendu le plus gros des services à Levy!"

...Ok. Le blond repartit dans l'admiration du mur face à lui tandis que Levy pleurait qu'elle était "la maman la plus heureuse du monde".

XXX 

**L'avantage avec ce genre de OS c'est que ça peut-être court et tout à fait acceptable, et que du coup ça me motive vachement pour les écrirent! Deux en une seule journée c'est quand même géniale!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: **_Cours petite, cours!_

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Toujours en vie, toujours debout mais une bon sang de flemme de vous faire des blagues ou de se justifier auprès de vous...J'avais pas envie d'écrire, je me disais qu'il fallait vous prévenir de plein de trucs..."Pfff, la fleeeeemme" était la seule pensée que je recevait en réponse dans ma tête vide... Donc voilà ce prochain chapitre, c'est court, pas très inspiré je trouve mais au moins c'est là!**

**XXX  
**

Miss Mouseline avait donc appris à marcher. D'abord à quatre pattes puis, hésitante, prudente, elle s'était doucement mise sur ses petits petons (en s'accrochant avec force à la jupe de sa mère) et avait fait quelques pas vacillants. Sous les yeux de ses parents. Levy avait pleurer que sa toute petite fille devenait grande et Gajeel s'était contenté de vérifier qu'il avait bien tout filmer (même si lui aussi était très très fier de sa Mousseline).

Et depuis, la demoiselle visitait en continu toutes les pièces de l'appartement pour y faire des bêtises bien précises. Dans la salle de bains, elle vidait les gels douches dans la baignoires (ou alors elle essayait de manger le shampoing). Dans la cuisine, elle farfouillait dans le tiroir à couteaux ou aller fouiller dans les placards pour étaler la confiture et les céréales sur le sol. Dans le salon, elle déchirait les livres, mâchouillait les CD...Dans sa chambre, elle foutait un boxon impossible à décrire (ils avaient même retrouvés un collant suspendu à l'ampoule du plafond)...Dans la chambre de ses parents, elle tentait de mettre les doigts dans la pile ou alors elle s'amusait avec les préservatifs qu'elle trouvait dans la table de chevet (ce qui était plutôt rigolo jusqu'à ce qu'elle les étalent partout dans la maison. Vraiment partout. Du genre, jusque dans le micro onde ou planquer entre deux assiettes). Et enfin aux toilettes, elle déroulait TOUT le papier toilette...

"-Mais c'est le Triangle des Bermudes cette gamine!disait régulièrement Gajeel quand ils la surprenaient en pleine action"

Et Levy ne pouvait pas tellement dire le contraire, surtout depuis que Mousse (le surnom que tout le monde lui donnait) avait gribouiller dans un de ses livres favoris. Par moment, elle avait très envie de l'attacher quelque part...!

Et si encore ce n'était qu'à la maison...A la guilde,elle allait toujours du côté des bouteilles d'alcools ou des escaliers...Ou alors elle allait du côter du berceau de Louka, le petit garçon de Natsu et Lucy ( qui elle, avait eu droit à une péridurale) pour le regarder ou le toucher un peu. Mais le bébé aux cheveux roses n'aimait pas particulièrement ça et se mettait à brailler dès que quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents le touchait.

"-Vous avez l'air un jour remarquer Luxus aux deux amoureux

-Nooon, pas du tout...répondit Gajeel en lui jetant un regard noir

-Mousse à fait quel aventure-bêtise cette fois?

-De tout!répondit ...Mousse, ne monte pas les escaliers!"

La petite fille la regarda en gazouillant un "mama pwaaa" et se hissa de toutes ses, très petites, forces sur la première marche. En deux secondes. En deux secondes, Gajeel l'avait atraper et reposer plus loin avec un "non" sonore. Mousseline bouda un peu puis repartit aussi vite du côter du bar, suivit du brun qui fatiguait déjà à l'idée que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Une heure plus tard il déclarait forfaitn à demi étaler sur la table, sa fille assise à côter, une énorme sucette dans la bouche.

"-Vous devriez peut-être la mettre à la crèche..fit Luxus

-JAMAIS!répondirent en même temps les deux époux, se redressant en un bond"

Luxus sursauta en les regardant. Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire plus parents-poules que ces deux là?!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6: Faisons conaissance!_

**Petit mot de l'auteur: /!\ ATTENTION! C'est le DEUXIEME OS que je poste aujourd'hui! Avant de lire celui-ci allez lire le 5! Merci de votre attention /!\**

**Après ce petit warning, je vais vous laisser lire! Oui j'écris deux chapitres en une journée parce que comme ça je me fait un peu pardonner et puis au moins plus j'en écrirais vite et plus vite ce seras terminer donc moins j'aurais l'envie de vouloir mettre ce projet OS au placard. C'est beau la logique, non?**

**XXX**

"-Eeeh, elle m'a sourit!

-Tu sais ce n'est plus tout à fait un bébé... Tu peux lui parler normalement au lieu de gagatiser comme ça sans arrêt?

-Je ne gagatise pas! Je suis enthousiasmer, nuance!"

Rogue leva un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu. Lui et Sting étaient venus de Sabertooth après une très longue mission pour venir dire un petit bonjour à Fairy Tail. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Mousseline (âgée maintenant de 1 an) et Louka...Sting était devenu quasiment hystérique en les voyant tout les deux. Apparement, il aimait les enfants...

"-Et puis tu sais, un enfant est appeler un bébé jusqu'à l'âge de deux Sting en levant le doigt pour appuyer ses paroles

-Suis nion bébé!répliqua Mousseline de sa voix de petite fille

-...Heu?

-Elle à dit "je suis non bébé".traduisit obligeament Gajeel en croquant dans quelques clous

-Ah d'accord!"

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa conversation interompus pa la "love attitude" de son compagnon, avec Luxus. Sting, lui, câliner encore Mousseline, des petits coeurs autour de la tête. Et celle-ci commençait à en avoir marre, ce qu'elle fit très vite comprendre.

"-Affe moa, bonbidet!dit-elle avec autorité

-Gajeel, traduction?

-"Lâche-moi blondinet".

-Mousse!s'exclama Levy d'une voix pas contente, levant le nez de son bouquin. Qui ta appris un si vilain moy?

-Papaaaa!

-Eh! Rapporteuse!

-Gajeel! Ne lui apprend pas à parler comme ça voyons!"

Le chasseur allait répondre mais se tût. Finalement, il n'avait rien à dire... Il se demander d'ailleurs si Mousse comprenait le sens du mot "blondinet"...

Lucy sourit en regardant Sting qui continuait de faire des papouilles aux enfants et se tourna du côter de Rogue.

"-Vous ne pensez pas à adopter?demanda-elle

-Pour quoi faire? Je ne veux pas d'enfants, on aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper correctement et je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Et puis Sting est déjà bien assez gaga comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas gaga!

-Oh si tu l'est...

-Mousse, je suis gaga?

-Voui!

-Eh! Je ne le suis pas!

-Voui!

-Quoi "voui"?

-Voui! Brrrr!"

Gajeel et Levy se retinrent de hurler de rire en voyant l'expression du chasseur de dragon blanc. Quand Miss Mousseline n'avait pas envie de s'intéresser à la conversation, elle répondit "voui" à TOUT. Absolument tout. Celle-ci décida qu'elle en avait marre de Sting et descendit de ses genoux pour se diriger en trotinant vers Rogue. Le brun la regarda avec la plus grande surprise du monde.

"-Eh! Ne te gêne pas surtout!dit-il en relevant un sourcil tandis qu'elle se mettait sur ses genoux

-Pagaaag!répondit le petit monstre en s'installant confortablement

-Si tu essaie de la descendre de force, elle va se mettre à évint Levy. Soutiens son dos avec ta paume!"

Rogue grogna, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et obtempéra. Il fronça le nez en sentant de petites mains se promenaient sur son visage comme des insectes.

"-Tu es très beau avec un bébé sur les genoux!fit remarquer Sting, Louka dans les bras. J'aimerais bien en faire une image tiens!

-Je m'en charge!fit Rider en se saisissant de son pinceau magique et de sa toile

-E-eh mais!protesta faiblement Rogue en rosissant...Oh et puis comme de toute façon on ne m'écoute jamais!

-Bwaaaah!fit Mousse pour attirer son attention

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Gaaaah?demanda-elle en posant un doigt sur le nez de Rogue

-Heu...Ca c'est le nez.

-Gaaaah?

-La tête

-Gaaaah?

-La bouche

-Gaaaaah?

-...Aiiieuh..."

Oui, la petite fille venait de lui enfoncer un doigt dans l'oeil, sous l'air surpris de Levy et les rires goguenards de Gajeel et Sting, quin n'arrivaient ni à s'arrêter ni à se contrôler.

"-C'est officiel, je ne veux pas d'enfants..soupira Rogue, des larmes de douleurs dans les yeux"

XXX

**Pauvre Rogue quand même...Bon, maintenant je vais manger parce que j'ai faim!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7: A l'école à l'école~...  
_

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Ma Tenkuu m'a abandonnée depuis hier, je dois bien m'occuper un peu! Et quoi de mieux que de continuer ses écrits pour s'occuper...**

**XXX**

Assise sur un des hauts tabourets, un énorme ours en peluche dans l'un de ses bras, un grand verre de vin dans l'autr, Levy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, étalée sur le bar de la guilde. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait produire, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait pas mal!

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Levy?s'inquièta Mirajane en se penchant vers elle

-Je l'ai abandonnééééée!hurla la petite magicienne aux cheveux bleus

-Hein? Abandonnée?

-Ouiiii...!

-Mais qui donc?

-Mon petit bébééé! La chair de ma chair, mon poussin, mon coeur, la prunelle de mes yeux, le soleil de ma vie! Je l'ai abandonnée lâchement!

-Mousse? Tu l'a laissée à la crèche?

-Piiiiire...A l'écoooole..."

La jeune barmaid lâcha un petit "oh", sourire aux lèvres. C'était donc ça, Mousseline avait fait sa toute première rentrée dans l'école maternelle et Levy n'arrivait pas à faire face à la séparation. Luxus lui avait predis que ce serait une sacrée scène et, apparement, il ne s'était pas tromper!

Depuis que Mousse avait l'âge de se rendre à l'école, Levy était très nerveuse. Très, voir beaucoup trop nerveuse même! Elle s'imaginer les pires scénarios! Gajeel l'était aussi mais beaucoup moins, il avait confiance en sa petite poupée pour savoir se débrouiller! C'était lui qui avait préparer la rentrée de la petite fille et qui avait empêcher Levy de rester coller à la baie vitrée de la classe. De guerre las face aux pleurs incessants de sa tendre moitié, il avait décider de la laisser à la guilde, dans l'espoir que les autres parviennent à la calmer. Lui, il avait des courses à faire.

"-Allez ne soit pas Mirajane avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Elle est bien à l'école.

-Tu n'en sais rien! Si ça se trouve il était trop tôt pour elle, elle ne voulait peut-être pas y aller et elle aurait pas oser me le dire! Et si les enfants ne l'aimaient pas ou bien la persécutée?! C'est teigneux à cet âge là! Ou alors elle va peut-être avoir faim!Et si elle n'aimait pas la nourriture qu'on lui donne? et si..."

Et cela continua sur cette lancée pendant un long, très long moment. Mirajane, Lucy et même Wendy tentèrent l'impossible mais en vain. Rien ne calmer la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Et, miraculeusement, ses pleurs et sa tristesse fondirent comme neige au soleil quand Gajeel reparut dans la guilde, portant Miss Mousseline sur les bras. Celle-ci, sucette gluante dans une lain, lui raconter comment elle avait fait de beaux dessins à la peinture (et comment elle s'était tâchée de partout aussi...)

"-Mousseline!s'exclama Levy en se jetant sur sa fille qu'elle embrassa un nombre incalculable de fois en lui posant un nombre tout aussi incalculable de questions diverses et variés

-Je sens que ça n'a pas finit d'être une sacrée histoire tout ça!fit Luxus en s'asseyant à côter de Gajeel

-Ouais...répondit le concerné en soupirant. Je ne vois pas comment la consoler!

-...Vous avez pensé à en faire un deuxième?

-Ca va pas non?!

-Eh ça pourrait marcher!"

XXX

**C'est ça que j'adore avec ce genre de OS, je ne suis pas obliger de le faire très long~...*feignasse***


End file.
